


Returning the Favor

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Ishida helps Orihime with an....odd problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006.

If there was one thing Orihime hated, it was ice cream that started to melt before she could finish it.

It was a mystery that has eluded her for years, and she could never figure out how to solve it.

She supposed she could eat it faster, but that took away from the flavor, and Orihime so enjoyed her odd combinations of ice cream.

So one day, she decided she was going to try to solve her dilemma. After school, Orihime raced to the nearest ice cream shop and bought her usual cone. She then walked over to the nearest park and sat on a bench, pondering how to keep her favorite cold treat from melting.

“Inoue-san, what are you doing here?”

Orihime jumped when she heard a voice coming out of thin air. Of course, it couldn’t have come out of thin air, because voices don’t float. Or do they? Maybe it was a ghost coming to see her! But was there a ghost that knew her name…..

“Ah, Inoue-san, are you okay?” Orihime broke free of her thoughts and noticed Ishida standing in front of her. Of course! That’s who the voice belonged to!

“Hai! I’m fine Ishida-kun!” proclaimed Orihime, a grin on her face. Before she could ask him what he was doing in the park, Ishida’s panicked voice rang out.

“Inoue-san!” Ishida’s hand darted out and lightly grasped Orihime’s wrist. His other reached over and mopped up the ice cream that was currently melting onto her hand.

“Oh! Thank you, Ishida-kun. I was actually sitting here trying to figure out how to keep it from melting, but then you arrived, and I haven’t been able to eat it. I guess I’ve been sitting out here too long….” Orihime’s voice trailed off when she realized that Ishida’s hand was still on her wrist and blushed. Ishida saw her blush and glanced down, realizing what was wrong.

“Go-gomen,” he stammered, dropping his hand.

Orihime shook her head slowly. “No, it’s all right, Ishida-kun. I don’t mind, really,” she told him, in a quiet voice. For a while she had been wondering what it would be like if he was to hold her hand….among other things.

Clearing his throat, Ishida pushed up his glasses before speaking. “Perhaps you should eat your ice cream before it completely melts.”

Orihime gave him a determined nod before slowly savoring her dessert. While she ate, Ishida watched her take slow, deliberate licks, and idly wondered what it would be like if she were-

No! He mustn’t think that! Trying to resist the blush that was creeping up onto his cheeks, he looked over just as Orihime was swallowing the last of the cone. “All finished!” she declared, when she realized something:

“I forgot to get napkins!”

Holding up her left hand, which was sticky with melted ice cream, Orihime glanced around in a panic, trying to see if there was a drinking fountain or a sink or something she could use to wash off her fingers.

Ishida noticed her panic, and looked around as well, when he had an idea. It was a rather bold idea, and he wasn’t sure if Orihime would mind him doing it. Besides, what if she-

No, Ishida was tired of taking it slow. Reaching out and grasping her wrist again, he brought her fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked the melted ice cream off of them, wondering what kind of flavor she got.

“I-Ishida-kun? Wh-What are you doing?” asked Orihime in a slightly breathy voice. When his tongue touched her fingers, an odd sensation jolted up through her, one she couldn’t quite explain.

Ishida’s eyes met hers, and Orihime noticed they had gotten slightly darker. That feeling she couldn’t explain came back. Her eyes then flickered down to his lips and she noticed that he had a bit of melted ice cream on them.

Well, since he had done such a good job at removing the ice cream from her fingers, she should reciprocate and help out Ishida! Leaning forward, Orihime pressed her lips against Ishida’s and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Ishida’s eyes grew wide when he realized what Orihime was doing to him. 

Moaning slightly, he brought up his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Orihime sighed slightly, and ran her fingers through Ishida’s hair, marveling at the softness of it. After a moment, they broke apart, slightly short of breath.

“Ano….Inoue-san, what was that for?” asked Ishida, curious as to why Orihime would suddenly kiss him like that.

“I was just returning the favor, Ishida-kun!” exclaimed Orihime. “I noticed that you had ice cream on your mouth, and I figured since you got it off my fingers that way, I would do the same!”

“I see….” Eyes slightly downcast, Ishida’s voice trailed off when she told him her method. So she didn’t do it because she wanted to. He started to get up off the bench when Orihime spoke again.

“Although,” Orihime turned a slight shade a pink as she stared down at her hands. “I did like that very much.”

Ishida stopped, and turned towards the girl next to her. Cupping her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her, wondering why he had never done this sooner.

Closing his eyes, Ishida made a mental note to go over to Orihime’s apartment tomorrow with some ice cream to help her figure out how to keep it from melting.

Snaking an arm around her waist and pressing closer to Orihime, he then wondered if he should bring some chocolate syrup as well.


End file.
